


More to Life (C’mon, C’mon)

by MidnightMinx90



Series: Red Revelations [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Chocolate Sauce, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Ice Cream, Inspired by Music, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMinx90/pseuds/MidnightMinx90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting marked by Derek was a major turn-on for Stiles (and Derek), but Stiles wrote a list of all the things he wants to do/have done to him.<br/>Here's the first thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More to Life (C’mon, C’mon)

Ever since the night Derek marked him, Stiles has been yearning for more. He wants Derek to mark him again – although in less visible places this time, even though his father knows – but he wants other things too. 

Stiles has been watching loads of porn, something he’s not likely to deny, and has gathered quite a bit of inspiration from there; he’s even discovered kinks he didn’t know about before that.

There are several things he wants to try out with Derek, and the first thing on his list is eating food and stuff off of Derek’s perfect abs. Stiles wants to lick cream from those abs, wants to let his tongue follow the rise and dips of them, wants to lick mounds of cream from Derek’s nipples and cock, hopefully with a cherry on top. 

Considering how easy it was to make Derek mark him, Stiles knows this will be easy as heck; what’s making it hard is sneaking away from the Sheriff, or sneaking back after having been with Derek. It’s also hard to decide on what he wants to eat and lick off of those abs, because Stiles has a long list of things.

Maybe he should consult it with Derek first after all, or let Derek decide, because Stiles plans to be on top this time, so maybe the alpha should be allowed to choose. 

***

Over a week goes by without any sex, but now he’s finally got a chance to get out of the house.  
As soon as the Sheriff leaves, Stiles runs outside and barely holds the speed limit on his way to the Hale house.

Before he can open his mouth, Derek’s in front of him, and Stiles doesn’t hesitate before clashing their mouths together. 

He’s missed this, he really has. He’s not used to it, and he’s barely kissed another person except Derek, but it had felt so good and it still does, and Stiles can’t be bothered to think about how they’ll continue after today if he’s already getting addicted to kissing Derek. 

Derek breaks the kiss and looks down at Stiles, hearing the teen’s heart beat faster and Derek can smell the arousal practically radiating from him.  
It makes him push Stiles against the hood of his jeep, mouth already working on marking him again, hands undoing Stiles’ belt.

Before he can finish though, Stiles pushes at him, making him back off for a moment.

Stiles is quick to start talking when Derek’s brow furrows, explaining that he came here with a plan, and that he needs Derek to run to the store to buy ice-cream, whipped cream or something to that extent, and preferably chocolate sauce as well, but he didn’t explain why. 

With a last kiss, Derek took off, while Stiles went inside to get ready, and when Derek returned with ice-cream and chocolate sauce, he found Stiles naked on his bed, fully erect and gently stroking himself.

Derek is naked and at Stiles’ side in seconds, clothes now just scraps on the floor, his hand on Stiles’ shaft and mouth on his collarbone. Stiles can’t stop the moan from escaping his mouth, but he doesn’t care, and judging by the fact that Derek just hummed, Stiles knows Derek doesn’t care either. 

“Derek,” Stiles says in a low, rough voice, “lay on your back for me.” Derek whimpers, and there’s a part of Stiles that wants to remember that so he can use it against Derek at a later time, but there’s a bigger part of him that knows that of he do, he’ll be punished for it, and there’s no guarantee that it’s the good kind.

As soon as Derek’s on his back, Stiles gets the ice-cream and sauce, instantly pouring some of the chocolate on Derek’s abs, leaving no doubt about what he’s going to do. Then he inspects the ice-cream, and a smirk appears on his lips; Derek knows his love for Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups and he’d bought Ben & Jerry’s with peanut butter cups in them.

“My, you’ve been a good boy, Derek. You’ll get your reward later if you behave properly.” Stiles can’t describe the sounds Derek makes at that statement, but it’s clear to Stiles that there’s a part of Derek that really likes this and craves the domination, which is something Stile fully plans on taking advantage of at a later time.

For now though, he straddles Derek’s legs and starts licking up the chocolate. He can feel the muscles contracting when he moves his tongue across them, and the taste of the chocolate coupled with the slightly salty taste of the skin makes it taste even better.

When he’s licked up all the chocolate, he gets the ice-cream and does the same thing again, making sure to bite and nibble at the skin where the peanut butter cups bites are. 

Stiles isn’t the only one enjoying it though, he can see it by the way Derek’s cock twitches and by the change in his breathing pattern.  
As soon as he’s licked up the ice, he moves up to kiss Derek, letting him taste the ice, chocolate and peanut butter on his tongue, mixed in with their own tastes. 

“Let me ride you,” Stiles breathes into Derek’s air, and the alpha tenses up. Before Derek can say anything to try to stop Stiles from doing something he’ll regret, Stiles adds “I spent the time waiting for you preparing myself. I’m ready for you Derek.” 

Derek makes those strange sounds again, so Stiles takes that as an acceptance, getting up to grab condoms and lube from his overnight bag.

Crawling back into bed, he lubes up Derek’s cock and puts a condom on him, before applying lube to his fingers. When his hole feels slicked up enough, he looks up at Derek, and Derek understand right away what he means; he knows how to do it, but he doesn’t really know. 

So Derek gives him a reassuring smile and places one of his hands of Stiles’ leg and uses the other to align the tip of his cock with his hole. 

“Ready?” Stiles just nod and start lowering himself slowly onto Derek’s cock, focusing on breathing as he stretches out over the intrusion. It’s not unpleasant, but it doesn’t feel good either, though that is because he’s never been filled before, and it’s quite a change from a couple of fingers.

He makes a mental note to do some shopping for toys when he gets home so he can get used to it and not spend so much time stretching himself later on. 

Then Derek is buried in him to the hilt and Stiles lets out a shaky breath as he tries to get used to the strange feeling.  
Stiles moves his hips slightly, just to get a feel of it, and he’s slowly starting to get what’s so tempting about penetration when Derek starts moving ever so slightly, and Stiles starts moving with him.

It feels so much better than he thought it would, and soon the need for release is eclipsing everything else, so he somehow tells Derek using body language, making Derek move his hips so he can change the angle.

It’s then the tip of Derek’s cock hits a spot in Stiles which makes him mewl out Derek’s name and both of them picks up the pace, and Stiles is so close now, he can feel the heat tighten his stomach.

Derek can apparently both see and smell it, so he starts pumping Stiles’ cock in time with the thrusts and soon Stiles is coming, yelling obscenities mixed with Derek’s name.

It’s the sight, sound and feel of Stiles coming and clenching around him that makes Derek come, growling out Stiles’ name.

Derek’s hands are on Stiles’ waist and he knows he’ll end up with bruises in the shape of his hands, but it’s just another part of what he loves about this.  
Stiles knows Derek’s in control, trusts him to know what he’s doing, trusts him to not make any permanent damage, because Stiles knows Derek wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did. 

Stiles somehow manage to get off Derek, but flops down right next to him, weak in the legs from the exercise.  
Eventually Derek manages to get up, throw away the condom and wash himself off.

He returns to bed with the carton of ice-cream, chocolate sauce and two spoons, which they share, cuddling under the duvet on the bed.

***

When Stiles wakes up the next morning, he’s back in his own bed, just like last time, only with severely less bruises and marking than last time, and he’s actually under his covers this time, which means the Sheriff doesn’t notices the hand marks when he wakes Stiles up for his last day of school before the summer.


End file.
